There are known stators of rotating electric machines which generally include a stator core and a stator coil. The stator core has a plurality of slots arranged in a circumferential direction thereof. The stator coil is formed by wave-winding a plurality of continuous coil wires on the stator core. Each of the continuous coil wires has a plurality of in-slot portions received in the slots and a plurality of turn portions each of which connects, on the outside of the slots, one pair of the in-slot portions.
The continuous coil wires are formed to be long enough to extend around the stator core in the circumferential direction. There are known two patterns of arranging the in-slot portions of the continuous coil wires. The first pattern is a pattern (interlaced coil type) in which the in-slot portions are arranged alternately at two different layers in adjacent slots, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. The second pattern is a pattern (lap coil type) in which the in-slot portions are arranged at the same layer in adjacent slots, as disclosed in Patent Document 2.